e2119fandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 4
TITLE: North American Bounty CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: The fence post is: All In LOGLINE: On the verge of their beautiful city being destroyed, Sarah witnesses her city being overrun mutated spirit beasts and gathers the North American bounty hunters; but when they are outnumbered, they must remember to be united with others who have the same beliefs as them and work together to save their city. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: The year is 2119 and the once technologically advanced city is being overtaken by evil spirit beasts and mutant humans. Locals of the city can no longer roam their beautiful city freely, they cower in fear and hide in their homes. Giant evil spirit beast patrol the skies, making sure no one decides to go against their power. Mutant humans roam the streets, keeping locals in check. Food and water is scarce in the city. The evil spirit beasts guard the city’s food and water supply making people beg for rations. The city has become weak and hopeless. The darkness is settling in and there no sight of hope anywhere. Among the weak and fearful are some good spirit beasts. Their names are Sarah, Nigel, and Eddy. They try to help the local humans from being harmed. Using their powers to their advantage, they are able to bring some hope to the people. Sarah’s spirit beast is a gazelle. She is able to escape predators quickly when she steals more food for the hungry people. As an eagle, Eddy is able to sore the skies and keep watch during their forbidden bounty hunter gathering. Nigel brings everyone together with hope and wisdom as an elephant. Protecting the humans puts a larger target on their back. The good spirit beasts know they can’t fight their evil counter parts individually. Together they become the North America bounty hunters. As bounty hunters they must try to defeat evil spirit beasts and stop them from destroying earth. This is going to take a lot of training, for they have a massive battle ahead of them. This battle could either be the end of their city or the end of the evil spirit beasts. GENRE: Fantasy PROTAGONIST: Sarah: bounty hunter with gazelle advances who fights evil spirit beasts and mutated humans. She gathers a group of other humans who have spirit beasts capabilities. They come together as the North America bounty hunter.s ANTAGONIST: Evil spirit beasts who attach themselves to humans with evil feelings towards the world. The darkest beasts mutate into horrible versions of themselves. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Eddy: is a NA bounty hunter with eagle capabilities. He is able to sore the skies and keep a lookout for mutated beasts. Nigel: is a NA bounty hunter. His elephant spirit beast capabilities bring unity and wisdom to the team. PRIMARY LOCATIONS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Brawley, California: This once hightech city living to all the technological advances of the year 2119, was overtaken by evil spirit beasts. The city itself is now declining due to these beasts. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: After the monkey wrench is known to the audience, they get to see how the storyworld has changed. They'll be able to witness the hardships this city faces and how it's declining rapidly. MEDIUM: Animation WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: We will diversify the audience by aiming this story toward children. Children love to watch animation for the colorful scenarios it brings. Those who have been a fan of the story world will understand this vital piece of information, while those who haven't seen it will ask questions and will want to know more. PLATFORM: Animated tv series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Viewers will be able to follow along with this animation weekly. They'll be introduced into this storyworld and see new characters. The audience will grow to love certain characters and their different personalities, which will build a fanbase for them.